Period
by Zeo-Chan
Summary: Kyo has to go to the store for Tohru for some 'feminine' items. And asks the big question every guy wants to know: what is a tampon? xD Have a good read!


**Period**

**Summary: **Kyo has to go to the store to get some 'feminine item's for Tohru. What will happen while he's at the store!?

**Chapter One:**

Kyo stared at all the stuff sitting before him, his eyes assaulted by the bright colors. He couldn't understand why he was the one who had to go to the store for Tohru and get her 'feminine products'. He felt embarrassed and a little frustrated with so many products before him. He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath, before looking for the box that was labeled Tampax Pearl.

"_Please Kyo! I really need those tampons. I'd go out and by them myself but I can't right now." Tohru said, her own face turning beet red. He sighed, running fingers through his hair before nodding his head slowly. Tohru smiled, her eyes lighting up and she clapped her hands together. _

_"Thank you Kyo-kun! Now, here's the money for the tampons and you need to get the Tampax Pearl brand; make sure it says regular, too!" she said breathlessly, shoving the money into his hands and handing him a piece of paper. _

_"Why do I need this?" he asked, staring down at the three or four items she had listed. He glanced up to see her smile widely before he took it as he was to get those items as well. Another sigh before he stuffed the money and paper into his back pocket. "Fine! I'll get your damn stuff!" he grumpily answered, but softened when she placed a small kiss on his cheek. _

"Right now I wonder if she tricked me into doing this on purpose," he grumpily muttered, looking up to find two women pointing towards him. He felt his cheeks turn red before he reached up to some random shelf and pulled down a box. His eyes glanced over the blue box before he smirked in his mind; Tampax, that blasted brand Tohru just needed. He pulled the crumpled list from his pocket and mentally marked off one of the four items.

'Alright, all I need now is…liners? What in the hell are those! Psssht, I'll get her back for this. Tylenol, liners, and… What is that?' he frowned before shrugging his shoulders. He brushed past the two women, the tips of his ears burning red again.

"_What's wrong with you?" Kyo snapped, squatting down next to Tohru. She was still sitting on her bed, a little pale and too quiet. She glanced up and forced a smile._

_"I'm fine, Kyo-kun. I'll make you some breakfast in a minute." she said, starting to stand up but stopped and sat back down. _

_"Don't worry 'bout it; I can make some for us both today. So what's wrong with you?" he asked, sitting next to her as close as he could get. He saw her grimace again and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

Kyo stared at all the painkillers before him; he didn't know which one to pick up for Tohru. So he bit his lip and grabbed the nearest bottle before mentally crossing it off the list. Then he dropped it into the basket he carried. He could almost feel the whole stores' eyes on him, since it must look weird for a guy to be carrying a basket with a box of tampons in it. He stuffed the paper between his teeth and dug around in his back pocket to make sure he had the money.

'Hmm.. I wonder if I can get away with just getting these two items or will she send me back here…Or will she have that damn rat go get her stuff for her!' Kyo balled his hand into a fist before hurriedly calming himself down. It would be ten times worse if he should happen to do something stupid in here of all places. He swallowed and glanced around, noting that he had to go across the other aisles to get back to the 'feminine products', something he didn't want to do again.

"_You want chocolate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She giggled and sheepishly nodded her head. He laughed and patted her on top of her head. "I'll go get you some then, when I go out in a bit. Sound good?" he asked, giving her a large smile. Both laughed and Tohru hugged him tightly around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back, smiling even wider now since he no longer transformed. _

He picked up a random box of liners before hurriedly dropping it into the basket as well and scurrying out of that aisle before anyone could see him. Then taking long strides he hurried to the checkout lines, grabbing several chocolate bars along the way.

'This is the last time I do this!' he told himself, handing the products to the female cashier. He looked up to find her staring at him, a funny look plastered on her face.

"What? Never seen a guy buy this crap for his girlfriend?" he barked, holding back a hiss. She giggled and swiped the tampons over the scanner before putting them in a bag.

"Well, it's not often I see a guy buy this stuff for his girl," she remarked, holding up the box of liners for the other people around to see. He sighed and hit his head against the checkout stuff. He wished at this moment something would hit him over the head.

"Your total is $10. 57." she said, bringing back to reality. He grumbled but pulled the money out of his pocket before handing it to her. She giggled again and rang it into the register, handing him his change back. He grumbled under his breath but took the bag she was handing him before shooting out of the store.

"Sometimes I wonder about men," the cashier chuckled, staring after the orange haired boy.

o.O.o.O

Kyo stood uncertainly before the second upstairs bathroom, hearing Tohru crying. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. He heard her stop and take several shaking breaths before the door slowly crept open.

"Kyo-kun.." she asked uncertainly before blinking her eyes in realization. She smiled widely and threw her arms around Kyo's neck. He laughed and returned her hug before bringing the bag around so she could grab it. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took the bag gently from his fingers.

"Hey, wait," Kyo said, grabbing Tohru's wrist, "Can I ask you a question?" he asked, his face turning red. She nodded, blinking her large chocolate eyes towards Kyo. He scratched the back of his head before whispering, "What does a 'tampon' look like?"

She laughed and grabbed his hand before pulling him into the bathroom. "Would you like to see one?" she asked, pulling out the tampon box and ripping it open. He gulped as she pulled one out and handed it to him, explaining on how to open it.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself as she kept on talking about it.


End file.
